Apparatuses and methods consistent with example embodiments relate to a graphics processor, and more particularly, to a graphics processor that performs warping, a rendering system including the graphics processor, and a method of operating the graphics processor.
Virtual reality (VR) refers to a user-to-device interface that creates a certain environment or situation by using a computer so that a user using the interface feels like they are interacting with a real environment and a real situation. In VR applications, a motion of a user is reflected in the image displayed to the user and thus greatly affects a sense of reality.
To quickly reflect the motion of a user to the image displayed to the user, a warping technique using a result of existing rendering may be applicable. However, a delay time occurring while a context for rendering and a context for warping are being switched therebetween may detract from the sense of reality in VR.